Guilt
by PancaekPirate
Summary: Percy is oblivious to the danger he is in, Poseidon is determined to save his son, but his help comes at a heavy personal price.
1. A Last Resort

Hey everybody!

A PoseidonxPercy, not total smut, sex yes, but plot too.

…**A Last Resort…**

"Dad?" It took a minute for Percy's heart to start beating again, it wasn't every day you walked into your cabin to find your godly parent sat on the end of your bed.

"Percy." Poseidon said as he stood up. The god seemed uneasy, watching his son as if he was about to say something upsetting.

"What's up?" Poseidon sighed.

"I need you to come with me Percy."

"Why? What's going on." The demigod stepped back when he father started to approach.

"Nothing, consider this a social call." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"A social call?" He asked hesitantly as the god stood in front of him

"Yes Percy." Poseidon placed a hand on his shoulder, taking them away somewhere else.

…

_"No." His voice sounded out in the all but empty throne room._

_"My decision is final brother. It must be you." Poseidon glared at his brother, the king of the gods. "Unless of course you are unconcerned about his fate. It makes no difference to me"_

_"I am his father."_

_"It would not be too far of a leap."_

_"He would not accept it" Poseidon insisted._

_"That will be -his- issue." Zeus replied, further irritating the sea god. "Make him accept it, or let him be taken. It is your choice." Poseidon would have gladly liked to rip his brother's head off at that moment, but he was right, and there was no denying it. "But make your choice soon. He doesn't have long."_

_"Very well" to Poseidon's relief his brother's expression remained stoic._

_And so he left, appearing in Percy's cabin. He sighed as he sat down on his child's bed. This was quite possibly going to be traumatic for them both._

_He ran through the preceding events to it all, Percy didn't know it, but he'd been marked, chosen by forces unknown. Or cursed as Poseidon preferred to put it. He would be taken as no less than a slave unless he was bound to a god, and it couldn't be a minor god, they wouldn't be strong enough, it couldn't even be anyone lower than the big three themselves. Zeus had a point in suggesting that it be Poseidon himself. Whoever the god was would then command Percy's undying loyalty and have command over Percy's then immortal life, -immortal as long as the god wished it. Considering that Poseidon pretty much already had his son's loyalty it wouldn't alter Percy's mindset too much. However, the bonding itself, the type of curse it was, it was an old curse, a Titan curse, it wasn't fully understood, it required something powerful to overcome it, an intimate bond…_

_Zeus or Hades would never accept it, neither would Percy, he'd rather be dead. But that wasn't an option for Poseidon, he just hoped Percy wouldn't hate him for too long after it was over._

…

"Where are we?" The demigod looked around, feeling really rather confused.

"You don't need to worry about that." Poseidon replied, a little too quickly for Percy's liking. He watched his father curiously before looking around again. They were in a beach-hut type place, like you'd expect on some sort of island resort, though from what he could tell this place was huge, and pretty secluded, the view from the large windows showed that it was in a crescent shaped bay, tall mountains surrounding it in every direction except for a gap leading out to the open ocean.

"What are we doing here?"

"You don't need to worry about that either."

"I don't understand." Poseidon was nearly choked by guilt, he couldn't believe he was going to do this.

"Relax Percy, sit down." The demigod stayed where he was, timidly waiting for an explanation. "Please." Poseidon added, gesturing to a large cushioned sofa not far behind Percy.

He looked between his father and it before sighing in defeat and sitting. Poseidon walked to the other end of the room while Percy examined his surroundings.

The god returned with a wine glass containing a sparkling liquid. "Drink this." Percy gave him an unamused expression, he didn't know what the hell was going on, gods didn't just appear for no reason, and they certainly didn't take you with them somewhere.

"What is it?" Poseidon huffed, Percy was smart for asking questions, but this really wasn't the time to be difficult.

"Something to make this easier." Percy stared at him, what the hell was all this about?

"Dad, what's going on? I not doing anything until you tell me." The god took a moment before answering.

"You've been cursed, but I'm going to help you, you'll be fine." Percy stared at him blankly, he'd never seen his father so worried before. "No more questions, that's all I know. Now please, drink this, all of it."

"But-"

"Percy." Poseidon said firmly, cutting him off. The god sighed for the millionth time that evening. "Please." Percy stared at him a moment longer before taking the glass, his father stepped away, giving him room.

It smelt like sweet wine… he took a sip. _Yepp, _heguessed_, definitely wine-like. _He heeded his father's words and downed the glass as fast as he could, once empty it vanished from his hand. The liquid burned oddly in his stomach, after just a minute he started feeling a little weird, like his limbs were really light, his head had begun feeling dizzy and his body unco-ordinated. He was no expert, but he was sure he shouldn't be getting drunk this fast. "Um, dad?" He asked.

"Relax Percy." How could he only say that?

"Dad, tell me… tell me what's going on…" Percy blinked hard, everything was spinning in a rather peculiar fashion. "Dad…" the god seemed to be pacing a little, pausing to stare at his son with torment in his eyes. "What's wrong?" The demigod asked dopily, under the influence of one of Dionysus' milder concoctions. Poseidon walked over to him in fast strides, kneeling in front of where his son was sat.

"Do you want me to help you Percy? It's that or… a rather grim fate." Percy stared at him in confusion. "Percy?"

"Of course I wants you to help me, why wouldn' I?" The god took a deep breath, looking into the trusting eyes of his son.

"Okay, come on." He grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him onto his feet. The demigod immediately swayed, legs failing to hold him as he fell into his father's waiting arms. He snorted in laughter, giggling as Poseidon walked him unsteadily into another room, oblivious to the Conscience-stricken expression on the god's face.

Poseidon laid him on the large bed, trying to ignore his son's drunken giggles. "What're you doing?" He asked, calming down and attempting to sit up. "Why'm I on bed?"

"Relax Percy." The demigod had no idea what was happening, his vision was blurred and his body just would not do as it was told.

"Dad, I have to tell you something…" he slurred, looking vaguely in the direction of his father.

"Later Percy."

"But dad…"

"Percy." The demigod held his voice, hardly realising when Poseidon climbed on top of him, hands invading the underside of his t-shirt before pulling it over his head to be discarded elsewhere.

The god turned Percy's head to face him, he took in the sight of his drunken demigod, he could see that Percy was attractive, but he couldn't bring himself to be turned on by it, he was far too guilty for that. which was where a gift from Aphrodite came into play, he sighed before leaning down and kissing his son.

"Mmph." The demigod might have been drunk, but he knew that his dad shouldn't be kissing him, he suddenly felt very unsafe, topless in his father's hold, he could feel the fabric of his dad's shirt tickle against his bare chest . His lips tingled under the onslaught, making his limbs hesitate in their rebellion. When Poseidon withdrew, he felt an odd sensation run the length of his body, it made him dazed, but in a different way to the alcohol, his skin felt hot when it really shouldn't be. Poseidon watched his son's eyes dilate as the Aphrodisiac took effect. He was sure he'd rather have been doing anything other this right at that moment. "Dad… what're you doing?" He mumbled.

"Saving you Percy."

"You kissed me… you can't kiss me, you're m'dad…" Poseidon furrowed his brow, Percy really wasn't making this any easier. "He kissed me, he hurt me… don't hurt me" Percy's head started dropping to the side, Dionysus may have made the wine a little too strong.

"Who hurt you Percy?"

"Who… what?" The god sighed, Percy needed to wake up a little, this was going to be a conversation for another time. He leaned back, stripping himself of his clothes before moving onto Percy's jeans.

The demigod just laid there and drunkenly looked at his dad's body, he was fit and muscled, toned and lithe, he was too drunk to react at all when he stole a quick glance at Poseidon's manhood, it was big and he was at least half hard, it was hard to tell with his blurry vision, he could barely even see Poseidon. He panicked a little when he felt strong hands pull his jeans down and off his legs and finish undressing him. He became vaguely aware that he was naked, with his dad, on a bed, and he was getting hard.

Poseidon looked over Percy's body, he narrowed his eyes onto the boy's hips where scratch-like scars marked his pelvis.

He tried sitting up and crawling back from the god but he still felt lighter than air, he managed to lean back on his elbows only to be laid back flat by Poseidon. He felt his legs being pushed apart and his dad kneel between them, he didn't react, he couldn't get past that it was actually happening. However he jerked his hips back when he suddenly felt slick fingers push against his hole. He placed his hands on his dad's shoulders, pushing against them in a weak attempt to force him away, he twisted his body away, firmly closing his thighs to keep unwanted intruders out.

Poseidon had no choice, he made a rope out of thing air and tied Percy's wrists above his head, attaching them to the headboard.

"Dad stop it, lemme go"

"Don't fight me Percy, trust me" The demigod glared at him, concentrating hard through the blur of alcohol, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. The wine had something in it, it had to have, but his dad wouldn't have drugged him would he? Then again look where he was now… the god pulled Percy's thighs open again, not missing the shake in his legs.

"Lemme go… you can't do this, uh-" a finger was pushed back into him, he tried twisting away but Poseidon's hand held his hips in place. The god leaned down and pressed his lips to Percy's once more, the demigod was flooded with that feeling again, it took him over, he barely noticed his father stretch him further, adding another finger, he was letting him opening his legs a little more, ceasing his struggles, but he barely noticed because he'd in fact started kissing back, the voice in his mind that had been talking him it was wrong had been drowned out.

Poseidon knew Percy would be easily overcome, he was only a demigod, it had nothing to do with Percy falling in love with him or anything of the sort, it would just relax him, make him more accepting this physicality, no matter who it was, even if as it was now, the person who he'd want it with the least. He nearly felt sick with guilt, Percy was kissing him.

Percy was ready now, there was no denying it, he pulled out his fingers and halted their oral exchange to lubricate himself.

The ease he'd started to hope that he'd have was short lived, as soon as he was pushing in Percy snapped out of his daze. He pulled painfully at the ropes, and after a crack that Poseidon severely hoped wasn't Percy's wrist he had his arms free. He lashed out in pure panic, pushing the god back with all his might. One off target swipe caught Poseidon's face, leaving a set of scratch marks across his cheek.

"Percy stop it, I don't want to hurt you."

"_You_ stop then!" Percy shouted back. The demigod would never have believed how unable he was to defend himself, even if he were sober and able to concentrate he'd never be able to hold his own against the sea god himself. When Poseidon tried to kiss him again he bit his lip forcefully, drawing a little of his golden blood.

"Percy." Poseidon pinned the demigod's forearms together above his head. "Don't make this harder than it has to be." Percy stared at him defiantly, noticing the scratches heal over and fade, and the cut on his lip disappear. He realised there was going to be no getting out of this.

"I'll never forgive you." Poseidon could see fear in his son's eyes.

"That is a sacrifice I'll have to make." Percy winced slightly. Poseidon would rather Percy hate him for this than because of being forced to be a traitor.

Percy squeezed his eyes shut when Poseidon pressed another kiss against his lips, the feeling flooded him again, he could feel the god shift and again press his length against his entrance, pushing into him with splitting pain. He gave a muffled cry of agony, fingernails digging into his palms. The alcohol had done little in the way of numbing the pain, it only served to make it slightly more acceptable in his head, make the ordeal seem not so bad.

Poseidon flinched when he heard his son cry out, his body tense up against the pain. This wasn't going to get better straight away, he pushed all the way in, causing more cries of pain against his lips. He halted when fully sheathed, separating their mouths.

"I sorry, I'm so sorry…" he kept moving, afraid that if he stopped now he'd chicken out and let Percy down, fail to save him.

Percy tried to just lay there and take it, but he was sure something had torn, he practically _heard_ himself rip. The kisses made him want it, but they didn't make the pain go away.

The god released his arms, they immediately went to clutch the bed sheets beneath them and cover his mouth, putting an end to the confusing kisses and in an attempt to stop his cries of pain. Poseidon felt bad that Percy felt the need to do that, he was taking the demigod at his most vulnerable and the boy was still insisting on playing it strong. He felt even guiltier upon the realisation that it was actually feeling good, if only in a physical way and certainly only for him. He knew he was going to have to make Percy enjoy it too, even against his will. He pulled Percy's hand from his mouth, and kissed him deeply. The demigod was reluctant but was some overcome again, he was hesitant at first but soon started returning the kiss, sliding his tongue against the god's invading one.

Percy squeaked at the slight hint of pleasure that invaded his body, it was foreign and unwanted, his dad was causing it and that made it wrong.

Poseidon listened to the innocent sounds Percy elicited, the innocent movements of his body… he was starting to relax and loosen up. He could feel himself changing Percy, he was becoming immortal, there was no turning back now. He shifted them pulling Percy's legs up and creating a better position for him, he reached down between them and stroked Percy's unwanted erection.

The demigod felt disgusted with himself as he moaned uncontrollably, hand balling into a fist at his father's neck. He pushed the god away from his face, re-covering his mouth and keeping his eyes firmly shut. The sting was still there, but the kisses had let him feel something, something good…

Poseidon kept moving, faster, with more urgency, Percy was fast approaching his end and was pulling him along with him. He held the demigod close and kissed his neck. "It's okay Percy, you're allowed to enjoy it, you're _supposed _to enjoy it…" Percy opened his eyes. The god could see tears forming in the identical sea green orbs before they closed once again as he came, seed shooting over their stomachs. After the high Percy winced, feeling his father come inside of him.

The god pulled out of the boy below him, visibly flinching as he saw the mix of red and gold that wetted the top of Percy's thighs and dotted the bed sheet underneath.

The demigod blinked hard, his body felt exhausted and his eyelids felt heavy, his drunkenness was lulling him toward a deep sleep. He saw his father above him as he eyes were sliding shut.

"I'm sorry Percy, but I love you my son…" Percy blacked out, too tired to keep himself awake.

…**End…**

**I have big plans for this story. Big angsty plans. :3**

**My other**** Percy Jackson stories :D *offers cookies***

Series:

I Give It All - ApolloxPercy (**updated**)

Crazy - PercyxNico (**updated)**

Love starts with Sex - ApolloxHermes (**updated**)

My Run Away - HermesxPercy (**updating soon**)

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic) **(updated)**

**Guilt - PoseidonxPercy (NEW)**

**Wounded - PercyxNico (NEW - uploading soon) -request by lollogout**

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

**Brotherly - PercyxTriton (NEW - will possibly be series)**

**You must review! D:**


	2. Dawning

Hi guys, I'm so happy you're all liking this story,

Just a few questions to answer first :)

mysterious person101: it's pretty vague right now, but Poseidon just had to create an intimate bond to overcome a claim already made on Percy's life, more will be explained as the story goes on.

anny (Guest): don't pair Percy with anyone else as in, don't pair him _or _keep him paired with Poseidon? O.o

P.S. there are new stories, details at bottom :)

Enjoy!

…**Chapter 2 - Dawning…**

Percy woke slowly, he felt like he'd slept for a lifetime. He felt sluggish and drowsy, shifting to find himself surrounded by plush blankets, his apparently naked body covered with a thick but very soft quilt, they were smooth and gentle on his skin, cool and soothing in a way. As he lay there, blinking his eyes into focus and looking at his surroundings, what happened came back to him, his dad, he'd… they'd… Percy found himself barely able to breathe, he pushed the sheets back, quickly touching between his legs, to his surprise he was clean, he _felt _clean, which was almost disturbing in itself. It hurt though, he somewhat regretted sitting up so quickly. He daren't try to get up, instead pulling the quilt back over himself, easing his body back down and holding the small of his back against a rather persistent pain.

He breathed deeply as he laid back down, taking in his surroundings. The bed sheets were black with silky deep green pillows and quilt, the frame was made of a dark wood -tears stung at his eyes, it was sure strong enough to hold him last night, he'd done a number to his wrist, it ached something awful. The room had much the same colour scheme, with large windows showing the same bay view as he remembered last night. On the plus side, he didn't have a hangover. He winced, how the hell could he make a joke at a time like this?

Other than a wardrobe and a mirror there wasn't much else in the room, other than the two large book shelves opposite the bed, filled with gods-know-how many books.

From the sky outside he figured it was sometime early in the morning, he still felt groggy, he was tempted to just go back to sleep.

He was trying not to think about what happened, he was good at pushing trauma from his mind, pretending like it didn't happen. It was beside the point that it was practically built into all demigods to do so. It was a survival method, but perhaps only so extremely for him…

He turned his head and noticed a glass standing on a bedside table, full with clear cool water. He felt parched, he swallowed dryly as he stared at it, sorely tempted to crawl over. But 'sorely' was right. He daren't move, despite his persistent thirst.

"Percy, you're awake, how are you?" It was his father. His breath caught in his throat, he sat up slightly, using his arms to weakly drag himself back. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Percy glared, it was a little late for that. "I'm not going to touch you again." The demigod pulled his legs close, trying to hide the inevitable flinch. "Relax, don't get yourself worked up" he didn't reply, shuffling as far from his dad as he could manage. Poseidon sighed. "Drink some water if you can, it'll make you feel better."

"As if I'm ever going to consume anything you give me ever again…" Poseidon winced at the venom in Percy's voice.

"I'm sorry Percy, it was either this or let you be taken."

"What do you mean? Taken?" The sea god cast his eyes down as he explained.

"You were marked, for your soul to be claimed as a slave, it's most like a possession, the only way to overcome that was an intimate bond with a god, a powerful god, it was decided that I would be the best choice."

"Why?" Percy asked, a hint of a growl in his voice.

"Because whoever it is gains your undying loyalty. The only other choices were Zeus or Hades, I knew you would not accept either of them. I knew you wouldn't trust them, since… whoever it is also has control of your immortal life." Percy froze.

"My what?"

"I've made you immortal Percy"

"Get away from me."

"Percy-" his son didn't want to hear it, he squeezed his eyes shut, covering his ears.

"Just get away." He shouted, clenching his hands in his hair.

"Percy please" he strode over to him, pulling Percy's hands from his head. "Percy."

"Don't touch me!" He wrenched his arms free, kicking back from his father but instantly doubling over in pain, to his personal shame tears formed in his eyes.

"Percy I'm sorry… Get some sleep, we'll finish this argument when you're feeling better… I'm going to ask Apollo to come see you, he'll help you." Poseidon left without another word. His son silently shuffled back to his original position, quietly pulling the sheets around himself and settling in to sleep. He didn't feel like he had the mental capacity to function, he wanted it all to go away… again.

…

"Percy…"

He unwillingly roused from his sleep, blinking and noticing that the curtains were closed, shutting out most of the bright sunlight that was trying to burst into the room.

"Percy." He heard it clearly this time, shooting up and flinching away from the other presence in the room. "Relax, it's only me." Percy focused to see the blonde haired Apollo sat on the side of the bed. "I'm here to make you feel better" he said, reaching out.

"Don't touch me." The sun god hesitated. Letting the boy draw his knees up, blankets firmly tucked around his waist.

"It's okay Percy." Apollo shuffled slightly closer. "You're not strong enough to heal yourself yet, and you're hurt…" Percy would normally be irritated by the slightly condescending tone Apollo was using, but given the circumstances he let it go. "Your father doesn't want you to remain in pain"

"As if I care what he wants!" Percy snapped, almost regretting speaking that way to a god.

"He did it to save you, from a fate far worse than death."

"I don't care." Percy said stubbornly.

"He did it at great personal sacrifice." Apollo tried.

"Bollocks did he!"

"Percy!" He scolded, though despite Percy's current bad attitude he couldn't bring himself to be angry. "He is not unaware of your distress, I assure you. Now let me help you." Percy glared at him.

"Why don't you just do what you want regardless, everyone else does." The boy spat harshly.

"Don't be silly." Apollo said, Percy immediately stared at him with a depth of understanding in his eyes that shocked the sun god, giving him the impression that there was more to Percy's words than he'd given him credit for. He had to shake himself from his thoughts. "Give me your wrist." The sea prince let his anger drop and reluctantly held out his arm, it was bruised and painful. "You've cracked the bone… did your father do this?" He asked, suddenly unsure as to exactly how much forceful persuasion it took Poseidon. Percy shook his head, his expression somewhat distant.

It took mere moments for the pain to go away. Percy took his arm back, giving the god a thankful if somewhat vulnerable looking smile. Apollo moved to sit next to him, not missing the way the boy shook as he got near. Percy didn't say anything as Apollo placed a hand on his waist, the pain down below went away and he'd never been more grateful in his life. He found himself leaning into Apollo's hold, desperately trying not to cry.

To his surprise Apollo hugged him. "Would you like to get some more sleep?" He asked quietly, to which Percy nodded. Percy was family, now probably more than ever, he wasn't going to be above comforting him.

Percy felt dreamy and tired again, but thankful to be escaping consciousness. Apollo sighed, laying Percy back down and making him comfortable.

…**End of Chapter 2…**

I hope you like it, yay for Apollo! We all love him.

…

Shameless advertising time :D

**Read my Percy Jackson stories :D *offers cookies***

Series:

**I Give It All - ApolloxPercy (updated)**

**Crazy - PercyxNico (updated)**

Love starts with Sex - ApolloxHermes

My Run Away – HermesxPercy (will be updated tomorrow)

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic) (will be updated tomorrow)

Brotherly - PercyxTriton

**Guilt - PercyxPoseidon (updated)**

In The Line of Duty – PercyxNico (will be updated tomorrow)

**Hell - Percy (NEW, uploaded)**

**Poker Face - Percyxsurprise! (NEW, uploaded)**

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

…

Please review!

Until next time,

-Pp


	3. Down With The Ship

…**Chapter 3 - Down With the Ship…**

He woke with a start, bolting upright in the bed and looking around the room crazily for any signs of danger. His breathing was ragged and laboured, chest heaving with the effort of supplying him with enough oxygen. He felt the cold night air against his sweat covered skin, giving him an unpleasant slimy and sticky sensation over his body. He sighed as he realised his predicament, dropping back down onto the cold, sweat-damp sheets, he didn't care, he scrubbed a hand through his damp hair, his breath shaking as he fought back the sobs that wanted to crawl out his throat, but they came anyway. He choked on a cry, tears falling from his eyes.

His dad had violated his trust. No, he couldn't think of him like that anymore. Poseidon had violated his trust. Destroyed something special, taken his very mortality, now he was stuck in this eternal life with him, and he still felt that he wanted to stand by his side, be 'loyal to him', he felt ripped apart inside, torn between loyalty and hate, a deep seated hate, sparks of rage.

He turned onto his side, curling in on himself and covering his face, sobbing into his hands. He felt like he wanted him here, Poseidon that is, to comfort him, it was sick! …but he still wanted him.

It was a while before he stopped crying, he just laid on his side, staring off to the side of the room, dry streaks down his face. He severely hoped that Poseidon or anyone else hadn't seen that… which reminded him, all the gods must know, Apollo knew, Zeus and Hades must know, he couldn't even bare to think how many others were in on it.

There was a knock on the bedroom door. He didn't acknowledge it. Another set of knocks and a minute later the door opened. "Percy?" It was Poseidon, he heard the god step into the room and hesitantly walk to the side of the bed he was facing, obviously checking if he was awake. Poseidon winced when he saw his son's clearly distraught state, the only signs of life were the blinks of his unmoving eyes.

He knelt at the bedside, brushing strands of hair from Percy's face. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry for hurting you. But I can't be sorry that I saved you." His son didn't respond in the slightest. "I'm sorry about your wrist, I was trying to prevent you being injured." Still nothing. "If it makes you feel better, Apollo argued with me. I couldn't argue back with him, even if he doesn't understand, it's something at least to have him fighting for you, talking for you, you clearly don't want to talk to me anymore. And that's okay, that's your choice, I understand." Poseidon sighed, growing thankful that he was at least still blinking, he could still function at least. "I've brought some food and clothes for you, they're at the end of the bed. Do you want me to bring them over?" No answer, he didn't think there would have been. "Okay, I'll come back later." He stood up, taking one last sad look at Percy before leaving.

…

He laid there a while before sitting up, licking his dry lips, he could do with a drink. He looked up to the bedside table, the glass of water was still there, sparkling and fresh… he reached out to it, reconsidering just as his fingers were mere centimetres from the cold glass, he wanted it so badly… he swallowed thickly and turned away, casting his eyes toward the end of the bed, there on a low table were a set of clothes, they were his, it looked like Poseidon had raided the dresser in his cabin. Next to them was a plate with some ambrosia on, not squares for emergencies, but proper ambrosia, how gods ate it. He instantly felt bitter, he was immortal now, ambrosia wouldn't kill him. He ignored the food and grabbed his clothes, hastily pulling them on, it felt good to be clothed again, unexposed… he didn't like people seeing his body, he'd avoided baring his flesh for a long time, now both Poseidon and Apollo had seen it in the space of a day.

Poseidon had took his life, he was immortal, he couldn't die, that wasn't life, life comes to an end sooner or later, therefore he didn't have a life, not anymore.

He didn't want to eat the ambrosia, not even a little, and by principles he wasn't going to drink the water, he'd rather suffer.

…

Poseidon sat just down the hall from Percy, staring intently at the locked bedroom door.

"So how do you think he's doing?" He asked quietly.

"He's upset. Naturally." The blonde haired sun god replied, eyes looking over the troubled sea god. "But I think he'll forgive you, in time."

"I did it to save him. You know I did."

"Yes, I know."

"It was for his own good."

"You broke his wrist, not to mention the tearing-"

"Yes, you've told me." He looked at the younger god with such bite that he didn't even try to finish his sentence. "I didn't mean to hurt him, I tried to be careful, but he didn't want it."

"And you find that surprising?"

"He doesn't understand."

"Then you need to explain it to him." Apollo said, leaning forward in his seat. Poseidon sighed, looking back to the door.

"I have. He'd have preferred the alternative apparently."

"He's confused, angry. He'll learn to forgive you." the sun god comforted.

"He shouldn't have to." The elder god replied sadly.

"No, but he will, he wants to be comforted by you, and it's not just because of the bond. Trust me, he'll come to you when he's ready." Poseidon remained silent, he certainly hoped so… "though I feel that there's something I should tell you…" their eyes met uneasily. "The scars on his hips, they match with some previous internal trauma…"

"What?" Poseidon said, unwilling to believe where this might be going.

"He's been raped." The sea god stared at him. "Before… they're quite a few years old, so I can't imagine it being from anything consensual at that age, and, it was done quite brutally… I'd say with some certainly it wasn't a one off incident." Apollo said sadly.

"He… how many times?" Poseidon asked, the sun god hesitated in his answer.

"It's hard to tell, but it was done over a considerable amount of time. About 9 years ago, for 3 years, give or take." Apollo took no joy from telling the elder god this, it made him irrationally angry in fact, to abuse a child… he needed no explanation for being pissed off about it. He could tell that Poseidon was controlling his anger rather well, despite the rather abrupt darkening of the sky outside. "Though it seems he was given some time to heal between attacks, but even then, not all attacks would have caused so much scarring and most is hidden…" he struggled with his words.

"That would make him 9…" Apollo nodded.

"You do realise that there were probably lesser things before the rape" the sea god didn't answer, of course he realised. "Do you know who…"

"I have my suspicions"

"I realise that you couldn't have possibly have watched him back then, to keep him a secret…"

"I know." Even his tone was scary. "His mother couldn't have known. She would never… still, she killed him either way, his statue is elsewhere and his soul is in the fields… perhaps that requires some adjustment…" Apollo didn't comment on that. He agreed.

"Regardless, your priorities right now should be to Percy."

"Do not tell me what my priorities should be. I am well aware." Apollo gulped.

"I would advise against bringing this up with him, let him come to you, especially now…"

"He will never forgive me."

"You did it because you love him. He'll understand eventually." Poseidon didn't seem so sure.

…

"Look, you might not seem so worried, but I am." Grover said anxiously.

"I've checked around, no one knows anything. I'm worried too you know." The son of Hades said defensively. The satyr took a step back, shifting nervously.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it sometimes." Nico decided to let that comment slip. "The gods must know something, who else could have taken him? From camp, from his cabin."

"I asked my dad. He did his normal grumble and dismissed whatever I was saying. But…"

"But?"

"I don't know, I think he was lying. I think he knows something." Grover look like he was about to share his burst of optimism. "But I could be wrong, and even if I'm right, we have nowhere to start, and if they want us in the dark about Percy, then that is where we will be." He said, effectively flattening the satyrs hopes. "It's Percy we're talking about, he can handle anything." He didn't let it show, but he was nervous too. He'd also been lying, he had a few leads to chase up, someone had to know something.

…

Percy sat on the floor with his back against the bed, he was staring at the closed blinds blankly. He didn't know what else to do, he'd tried the door, it was locked and he wasn't quite at the jumping through the window stage yet.

His eyes acknowledged a knock at the door, returning to their original position when the handle turned. He imagined that there might be some sort of panic on Poseidon's face when he saw that Percy wasn't where he had left him, but he didn't see, he wasn't looking, he didn't want to be looking.

"Percy" the sea god said, as if his son would reply. He stepped around the bed to see Percy, he was sitting up and out of bed, it was an improvement at least. "Percy, please have a drink, or something to eat, you'll feel better." He gave no response.

In truth Percy was considering a plan of attack, thinking of flicking out riptide and just swinging for him.

"I'm glad you're feeling better" Percy narrowed his eyes a little, _feeling better?_ He had to be joking. "Percy, please"

Poseidon couldn't decide whether he'd traumatised his child or made him angry, no, he'd definitely made him angry. He sighed, at least there was more emotion showing on his face now, that was good.

He placed a hand carefully onto Percy's shoulder which the demigod promptly shrugged off. "please" he tried to put his arm around him, insisting a little when Percy pushed him away again. Eventually the demigod gave him a shove.

"Don't touch me!" The demigod scrabbled to his feet.

"Percy I don't want to lose you." Poseidon said, standing up. Percy looked directly at him, anger bubbling over.

"You should have thought about that before you fucking raped me!" The sea god stepped closer, intending to calm him down, but he didn't entirely expect the fist that hit him square in the face. "I hate you! I hate you!" The demigod grabbed riptide, clicking it out and swinging for his father. But Poseidon was too fast, grabbing his forearm and stopping him. "Lemme go!" Percy yanked and pulled at his arm. "Fucking let go." He kicked at his dad who twisted his arm, flooring Percy in seconds.

The demigod didn't even try to get up again, he'd lost the will. He remained knelt on the floor with his head bowed. Poseidon released his arm after Percy dropped the sword. Tears started falling from his eyes, he covered his face, scrubbing his hands through his hair.

"I want to leave." He said weakly.

"I'm sorry Percy, but I can't let you go anywhere, not yet."

"Then just leave me alone." Percy was shaking as Poseidon knelt to kiss his head before leaving, but the god just received a glare for his efforts.

…

He sat curled up in the corner by the window, head leaned against the glass. He desperately want to leave, he wanted to go back to camp, to his cabin, to his friends…

…**End of Chapter 3…**

…

**More updates will happen soon. :3**

…

Shameless advertising time :D

**Read my Percy Jackson stories :D *offers cookies***

Series:

**Brotherly – PercyxTriton (UPDATED)**

Crazy - PercyxNico

**Guilt – PercyxPoseidon (UPDATED)**

Hell Above Hades - Percy

**I Give It All – ApolloxPercy (UPDATED)**

In The Line of Duty - PercyxNico

Love starts with Sex? - ApolloxHermes

**My Run Away – HermesxPercy (UPDATED)**

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic)

**Poker Face - PercyxSurprise! (UPDATED)**

**Rendezvous – Percyx? (NEW)**

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

Until Next Time,

-Pp


End file.
